Vehicle telematic devices monitor the location, movements, status, and behavior of a vehicle. Such devices commonly use GPS receivers and an electronic device to transmit the collected data. The vehicle telematic devices may additionally include capabilities to interface with signals from the car. Such devices are often installed in the car or vehicle. Mobile phones contain similar sensing capabilities as telematic devices installed on the device and are owned by more people. However, mobile phones are often carried with a person, and vehicle travel experienced by a device may be when the owner is driving, a passenger in a car, a passenger on public transportation, or during any state of travel. Thus, there is a need in the vehicle telematic field to create a new and useful system and method for determining a driver status in a telematic application. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.